The Author
The Author of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Extended Edition's fanfictions is known as Joanne, for that is her name. More commonly, however, she is referred to as The Author, by characters and narration alike. For neatness, she will be referred to as The Author on this page. Before Yu-Gi-Oh! The Author has been writing since 2006, by her own guesstimate. Indeed, some embarrassing short stories about Sonic and Pokemon from around that year have been found by her mother, so it is safe to assume that this is correct. By her own admission, the Author does not view herself as a great writer of 'serious' fanfic, preferring lighter and softer things. This is ironic, considering what this wikia is about. However, she may merely be referring to not writing extremely dramatic things. It is unknown if the Author is actually a weird furry creature. According to the Other Author, however, she is indeed a human female with red hair and glasses in the real world. Prior Works There are at least three Supernatural fanfics on fanfiction.net written by the Author, under a pseudonym. They are some of the grossest, most NSFW fanfiction ever produced. In addition, the Author formerly wrote Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction, though these works have been lost to the Internet. Only time will tell if the Wayback Machine discovers them. She produced three Venture Bros. fanfics, only finishing one, which was never published. According to her, this is due to the NSFW material inside: she had not realized Hank and Dean were underage. Yu-Gi-Oh! The Extended Edition Writing for her girlfriend, the Author produced Yu-Gi-Oh!, the original fanfic that began the Extended Edition. At the time, she had seen 2 episodes of the original anime, watched GX when it originally aired, did not know how to play the card game, and the only cards she knew were Exodia, Dark Magician, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon. As such, the first fanfic largely contains cards she actually owned at the time, from a lot on eBay. Initially, Yu-Gi-Oh! was going to go down the same route her previous works had, but after a scene with a ghost phallus, this was averted, giving us the wholesome story we have today. After writing Yu-Gi-Oh! and stepping back to admire her work, the Other Author suggested writing a piece based on the 5D's anime, as it was what she had been watching at the time. The Author obliged, creating a fanfic known as "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds". Following this, the Author, remembering her youth and watching GX, wrote a GX fanfic for herself, Syrus of Necromancy. We all know what happened next. Appearances in Work Much like Andrew Hussie of Homestuck, the Author has occasionally been mentioned outright, usually in roleplay. Several times, the characters call her out for her bad writing, prompting her to attempt to defend herself. In addition, the characters also occasionally manipulate her screen, much to her horror. Dark Magician has canonically beat the Author up for information, confirming that she exists within the realm of the TEE and can be harmed (and possibly killed) by her own writings. She is set to appear in We're Doing a Musical!, though her role is unknown as of now. In this appearance, she takes the form of an "Undertale-sona". She is shown to be a purple, fuzzy creature, with grey floppy ears and a grey squirrl-like tail. Apparently, all that she has room in her brain for is Yu-Gi-Oh!, her girlfriend, and breathing. The Author appears, behind her console, in the crossover roleplay, controlling Paradox as he invades the Vanilla Timeline. She is shown to utilize a large control pad to control him, and uses his Malefic monsters and Malefic World, in contrast to her real-life decks. She is rather quickly defeated, and as a result, has her console explode in her face. It has been stated that in We're Doing a Musical!, the Author will be using her real-world U.A. and Counter Fairies decks. Trivia * The Author is 21 years old. * The Author's avatar is stated to be her Undertale-sona, and designed to be a creature of ambiguous species. Previously, she used the Glad Dummy from the same game as an avatar on this page. * Note-worthily, despite her previous works, the Author does not actively roleplay sexual scenes. She prefers gratuitous violence. * According to The Author, her favorite YGOTEE character is Dark Magician, with Gong Strong a close second. * She currently runs the Yu-Gi-Oh! The Extended Edition Facebook page, YGOTEE Confessions, and the Yu-Gi-Oh! The Extended Edition tumblr. * A design of her Duel Disk was briefly leaked, showing it to be a stylized MIDI Recorder, allowing her to edit the universe around her while dueling. Summoning and using spells and traps plays chords, while it also lets her type directly into the narration to aid her in tight situations. The design is a reference to her being a Music Major in real life. * The Author has joked that Paradox is her conduit into the realm of the story. However, Paradox himself has yet to appear, leaving it unconfirmed if this is canon. ** Paradox has appeared in the other roleplay, and is confirmed to be the Author's conduit. She is first shown controlling him via a fighting game styled control pad, though this form of control is destroyed by Mahad. *** She is later seen giving him commands via a setup of the game Taiko no Tatsujin/Taiko Master.